I'll Fight For You
by Keiran Yuy
Summary: Updated:Chapter3!AU HYxRP. Relena is a soldier enlisted on the Preventers Training and one of the trainers is Brig. Gen. Heero Yuy. As their eyes locked…Man, I suck at making summaries so please just R&R.
1. And i saw you again

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters and G.I. Joan. And I am not making any profit out of this no-good fic, okkies?

Warning: This is an AU fic and some individuals are OOC. Please don't flame about someone not being like this or this individual can't do that. Remember, you've been warned. Thank you. Please, go on and read.

I'll Fight For You

Chapter 1

" Brace up!"

As commanded, Relena Peacecraft assumed a position of rigid attention. Her back was stiffer than a ruler, her chest out and her head held high.

It's 11 o' clock and the heat of the sun is getting very intense as seconds pass by. The long sleeves and the thick fabric of her uniform didn't help ease the heat either. But nonetheless, she got used to of being like a fish dried in the hot rays of the sun. If she was made of weaker stuff, she probably collapsed hours ago.

Once she fainted in the middle of the field and she promised herself that it wouldn't happen again.

Then the commanding officer read to them the "Terms of Reference" for the training where she enlisted. She had read her copy several times last night. She could even explain it all by her own words.

She then traveled her eyes to the grandstand wishing there is also a roof above her head. The two officials in the grandstand talking are a bit familiar to her.

At the right is Lt. Col. Treize Kushrenada, their training director. He was a picture of a perfect official; from his lean physique and his stoic features to his neatly polished shoes. He wore a permanent scowl in his face. There must be something wrong with his facial muscle that's why he has a difficulty smiling, Relena thought. She already expected the training to be bloody and really difficult judging from their training director.

Beside him is Brig. Gen. Heero Yuy, the youngest general of the Preventers. Heero was one of the senior officers of the Sank Command. The two are great friends and had a great respect for each other just by looking at them.

'Those two fit perfectly. Each wearing a scowl on their faces.' Relena thought again.

She personally knew Heero for the fact that one of his friend's wife is her best friend, Sally. Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy are known as the "Lat Breed of Gentlemen" of the Preventers Military Academy. Heero graduated as summa cum laude. They are also the cream of the crop among others.

'There isn't much change on him' Relena commented. " Though he grew immensely fast. A height of five feet and eleven inches. Many people looked up to him not only because of his position but also of his superb skills and talent. His Prussian eyes were deep and penetrating. It was disturbing in a way that was hard to explain. His nose was proud as his chin and his lips were full and luscious. How could a stoic and ruthless man look inviting as heaven?'

Then suddenly, it's as if he sensed her gazing at him, he looked in her way. Their eyes locked. She didn't have the strength to look away. She felt like a rabbit spotted by a ferocious lion.

" Peacecraft, give me twenty push-ups!"

She was brought out of her reverie when she heard her name being called by someone.

" Sir what Sir?"

" Make that fifty push-ups. You're not paying attention."

She quickly went to the front to execute the command. She was still finishing the push-ups when her platoon had been long gone.

' What a nice way to start my Capability Enhancement Training.' She then scoffed.

Relena was alone in her room. She wasn't given a bunkmate that's why she felt so lonely. If only she had convinced Jean to also submit the requirements. But her friend is already contented with her rank in the Order of Merit. After they graduated in the PMA (Preventers Military Academy), Jean didn't even try to complain when she was given desk works in the Preventers office. After all, it is her idea of serving her country.

'Not me!' Relena said to herself. Her expectations are much more big on the constitution she's involved. She has no plans to imprison herself inside the four corners of the office. Her father wouldn't be pleased to see her as someone sorting and arranging files.

So she made a way to get a scholarship in a flying school in Florida, USA. When she returned in her service, she is given the responsibility to pilot planes on medical missions. But she's still not satisfied. She wanted to be in the actual combat.

Relena took out something from her small bag. It was a picture of her father- the late Sgt. Arthur Peacecraft. Her father was ambushed while on a mission. He died in the line of duty. But still, he died knowing his wish has been granted, to die as a hero and so he did. After sighing, she hanged the picture on the wall.

" Dad, don't worry. I promise that time will come, the whole Preventers will honor the name Peacecraft." She had promised these words many times.

She regretted the fact that her father didn't reach in time to see her join up the Preventers Military Academy. He may be very happy to pin her medal she received. She would also be sure that her father would boast to his friends that his only daughter is a member of the Preventers. Her father died just as she was finishing high school. He might not show it but he liked a son and had no use for a daughter. When she came into this world, she caused pain in her father''s heart. Aside from being a girl, her mother died giving birth to her. Because of this, she didn't develop a close bond on her father. He had always thought of her as someone weak and a failure.

Her chest tightened and the corners of her eyes are beginning to sting. She viciously bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying.

She was no spineless sissy. She was as tough as the steel blade of her sword. She isn't a failure! She will prove it to him!

"Your blinded of my gender, Dad. I'm not a failure and I will prove it to you!"

Her sentiments were cut short by the continuous knocking on the door. The commanding officer who gave her the punishment a while ago was in front of her.

" Peacecraft, you are summoned to the office of the director."

She swallowed. ' What did I do now?' she thought and then nodded to her commanding officer. "Sir thank you Sir. I'll be there Sir!"

As Relena arrived, no one is present. She grabbed the chance to look around even though there was not much to see. Aside from one ordinary desk and some chairs, there's nothing more. The dominant color in the room is charcoal gray. It created an aura of suffocating stiffness. No ornaments decorated the wall except the ego wall wherein plaques and medals of Lt. Col. Kushrenada throughout his years of service at the Preventers. A framed picture strayed among the plaques. In it, Lt. Col. Krushenada was happily smiling.

' A miracle! I didn't know he could smile.' Relena smiled at the thought.

There are many officials in the picture too. She looked for Heero in it. Then a long finger suddenly crossed her line of vision.

" I'm right there, together with Trowa, Wufei and Quatre."

She swallowed an imaginary lump in her throat before she faced Heero. She then saluted him.

He waved a hand. " Quit the formalities, Relena. I'm in no mood for it. Besides, you're not directly under my command. Let's sit down. I want to talk to you."

Her forehead furrowed. She thought Lt. Col. Krushenada called for her. Heero had nothing to do with her. She had known him yet they are not that close. They both had strong personalities that repelled each other. She then sat.

" I didn't see you on the wedding of Wufei and Sally." He said.

Relena's mouth went agape. It's hard to believe that he wasted his time finding her when her presence isn't that important in the said occasion.

" I'm in Florida when thee wedding took place. I told Sally I couldn't come."

"Pilot training, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

" You've come a long way since we last met."

" I haven't done much yet." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't have to be humble especially when credit is really due." He smiled, a killer smile.

It made her heart race. Her knees became jelly. Even her mind slowed. All the alarm bells on her body rang. Those of her kind mustn't tolerate such attraction. She reminded herself that Heero is a one-star general. He was far behind her reach.

Relena gathered her remaining wits. " I hate to sound offensive but I'm not quite fond of idle talks. It's a stupid waste of time. What is your real reason for making me come here?"

It wiped the smile from Heero's lips. A part of her wished she could flirt with him but it wouldn't be right.

" Okay, if that's what you want." He said with his monotone voice. " I wanted to give you unsolicited advice that I thought you might need. If you don't really want to waste your time it's better for you to quit this training. You don't fit here."

She shoved all the attraction away and replaced it with total wrath. What does he want to insinuate? Just moments ago, he was praising her. Why was he asking her to quit now?

" I beg to disagree, Sir. There are people recommending me to join this training." She snapped. She even tried hard to convince those people.

"They don't know what's good for you."

" Are you ruining my superiors?" came her angry reply. She didn't even notice the concern that flashed his eyes.

He slightly cringed because her voice rose a little. " No. I'm just stating my opinion." He calmly said.

"Keep it to yourself!" she snapped. She stood up ready to go out when he grabbed her arm swiftly yet gently as not to hurt her.

" I haven't dismissed you yet." He resonated her.

She returned to her seat. She ordered herself to calm down. Heero could order her ass back to where it belonged in one snap of his powerful finger. It's hard to fight him.

" I'm sorry. I thought our banters are unofficial." She said defensively.

"Official or unofficial, you still have no right to walk out on me." He declared with frightening authority. " Is that understood?"

" Yes, Sir." Relena looked at the floor.

" Do you know that this is a training in extensive military warfare? Those who passed here would automatically be called to war."

"Yes, Sir. I want to be in combat, Sir."

" Relena, do you hate your life? You need not be here. No one is forcing you to join this training. Even my men don't like to join here. I nearly pointed a gun in their foreheads to just let them follow."

She stayed silent.

He looked at her as if a third eye grew on her. " Are you a sadist? Why are you making it hard for yourself?"

" I'm sorry, Sir, but your wasting your time talking to me. My decision is final. I will finish this training. If this will be my last accomplishment in life so be it."

"Spoken like a kamikaze." He turned his head sideways. His eyes flashed total concern. "Okay, Peacecraft, you're dismissed. But I'm not through with you yet. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

So what can you say? C'mon, anything? Questions? Suggestions? Tell me. Pour it all. If you want some clarifications just tell me. And also, I just don't know Relena's real father so I created one. So please, review, -


	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Hey everyone, it's me again, Keiran Yuy! First of all, I want to thank you for reading and reviewing this no-good fic. I was really surprised. I thought it wouldn't work. Again, thanks. It's means so much to me. I would also like to thank, Lanie. She's a gem. Thanks for helping. I really appreciate it knowing you are so busy. Gomen.(sweatdrop).  
  
I also would like to thank:  
  
Geminia- thank you for reviewing first and for commenting!!!! =^-^=  
  
Rei- I agree with you. It would be frustrating sometimes in that situation, ne? =^-^=  
  
Archangel Rhapsody- Hehehe!(sweatdrop). Sorry about the mistake. And thank you for offering your help and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I'll e- mail you if I need one and better expect it to be soon. Hehehe! =^-^=  
  
Friend of InuYasha+Kagome- Just guess.you will know.in time. Thanks for reviewing.=^-^=  
  
Sumone- hehehe, thanks. I just want a twist of her life and I thought of it. =^-^=  
  
Ka- thanks! =^-^=  
  
NeckoFury- well, uhmmm, is this ok? =^-^=  
  
Ladybug- Here it is! Thanks for reviewing also. =^-^=  
  
Zer0 Kataru- Gomen! Gomen! I am really sorry. I'm not that good at English grammar. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I really appreciate it 'coz it helps me develop. Thanks for reviewing and the help. I hope to hear from you again. =^-^=  
  
Jem Star- Wow. I am really flattered. I mean, it's the highest compliment I've ever got. Thank you. I hope that you will support this no-good fic throughout. Thanks again. =^-^=  
  
Kool Kaizer- Now there is another. Thanks for the review and I really appreciate it. =^-^=  
  
Jessy- It's here. and by the way Thank you for reviewing!!! =^-^=  
  
All of you, I am really thankful for the reviews. I hope that you will go with me in my journey throughout this fic. Thanks again and God Bless to all of you. Well, enough of me, here goes..=^-^=  
  
~*~*~I'll Fight For You~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Last time.  
  
" Relena, do you hate your life? You need not be here. No one is forcing you to join this training. Even my men don't like to join here. I nearly pointed a gun in their foreheads to just let them follow."  
  
She stayed silent.  
  
He looked at her as if a third eye grew on her. " Are you a sadist? Why are you making it hard for yourself?" " I'm sorry, Sir, but your wasting your time talking to me. My decision is final. I will finish this training. If this will be my last accomplishment in life so be it."  
  
"Spoken like a kamikaze." He turned his head sideways. His eyes flashed total concern. "Okay, Peacecraft, you're dismissed. But I'm not through with you yet. I'll be keeping an eye on you."  
  
An eye, indeed! Heero served as her shadow. And he tended to show up on the most unexpected places. It also showed that Heero looked out for Relena more than he did his own men. She did not dare falter in her training. She had dreamed of being a soldier a long time ago, a soldier in combat. She would follow the steps of her deceased father, that would make her father truly proud of her.  
  
She had had the loneliest childhood. It was painful to be rejected by her father, the only person she could call family. She worked her best to catch his attention. She was obedient and respectful as a child. Even when they moved around due to her father's military career, even though she went to six schools in 3 years, she still excelled in school. She brought home stars, happy faces, ribbons, awards and medals. But still, it wasn't enough for him.  
  
It was so difficult to erase the pain evident in her father's eyes when he looked at her, especially when she didn't know what caused it in the first place. He would never reveal to her the pain in his heart. She tried to get close and yet he always rejected her. He is blind to see her wonderful characteristics and skills. Instead her limitations and weaknesses as a woman were the only things he noticed.  
  
But still the hope in her heart still lingered. Deep down she knew that the time would come when she would receive his sympathy. When he died, she lost the anchor of her ship. And as she entered the Preventers, she felt like her father's memories were alive. She had now found the lost anchor of her life.  
  
No one would stop her in her tracks, not even Brigadier General Heero Yuy!  
  
"Your superiors think that you guys are the best. This training is intended to make you better." Lt. Col. Treize Krushenada proudly told them as he paced in front of them. " But in order to be brilliant, one should undergo a smelting process. Pass this training and you'll become a member of an elite corps. Flunk it and you return to your oblivious company."  
  
"I should warn you, though. Be prepared to bleed." Treize sneered. It was part of his pleasure to scare those in training, as well as his job. It looked to him as though the threats of the earlier officials weren't enough.  
  
Relena wished that their officers were just bluffing. Unfortunately, all the threats presented to them as training were real. This Capability Enhancement Training made her Preventers Military Academy days seem like a joyride.  
  
Her days were long. She woke up at dawn, then exercised to be more fit so she could withstand more pressure. She conditioned herself knowing that the physical test would be intense.  
  
At 5:30 am, their battalion commander would be calling them. At 6 am sharp, they would line up in the fields for inspection. They would rather be dead than late. Their commanding officer was very strict. He would find even the tiniest faults and would give them demerits. Anger him and he would make you feel as if you're lower than dust.  
  
" We ostracize weaklings in here. Move or I'll personally haul you out of this camp." barked Lt. Col. Krushenada.  
  
They all scrambled like frightened guinea pigs.  
  
Half of the day would be their combat exercise and the rest would be spent in the classroom, going over historical advances and basic strategic how- to's. Both their physical and mental capacities were being trained to it's fullest for the coming war.  
  
Called the " Modern Commando Unit," their specialization was that of surviving the wild, hand-to-hand combat and use of high-technology armaments. Their one mission: Strike and kill the enemy.  
  
Stating the mission was easy. Preparing for it was not anything remotely close to that word.  
  
It would be quarter to eleven before she could lay her back in the bunk bed.  
  
'Man, I feel like I've been through battle. I'm beat!' Relena thought.  
  
And yet before her dreams overtook her, a pair of intense Prussian eyes haunted her before everything turned to black.  
  
Relena rested her body against the wall of the shower. She was dead tired. She felt like every muscle in her body had been badly beaten. Even her brain was temporarily silenced by fatigue. If no one would let her rest and regain some energy, she would be forced to collapse and forget about any further training.  
  
The sun had not yet risen and already Relena felt tense. It was still the Preliminary inspection and it was so difficult to pass.  
  
The previous day had been hard. Countless times she was punished simply because their commanding officer hadn't been able to see his reflection in her polished shoes. To think that she polished them so carefully the night before.  
  
After the inspection, they went to the rugged terrain of a forest in the Sank Kingdom. They had crossed eerie caves, leaky tunnels and mosquito- infested swamps. Their backs hurt like hell because of the huge guns they carried.  
  
Different drills were given and the poor recruits who couldn't withstand them had been immediately kicked out.  
  
Even their classroom instructors held no mercy. They felt like law students, being forced to memorize and recite every day, and those who couldn't answer were forced to stay until they had redeemed themselves.  
  
'Now I know the true meaning of the word "torture"' she cringed at the thought.  
  
Because of exhaustion, she crawled towards the shower knob. She opened it and thanked God for the hot water. Her body was caked with dirt and mud. Two co-trainees had been caught cheating and all of them were punished. They were ordered to an hour extra of physical training.  
  
She closed her eyes and savored the water cascading in her body. She thought nothing of the mission of the Modern Commando Unit, letting the water carry away all the pressures of training.  
  
She unhurriedly cleansed her body, deciding to pamper herself for the first time in her recent memory. She scrubbed her whole body with a loofah until her skin turned red. She even used the expensive body wash given to her by Sally.  
  
The bathroom was a little bit steamy when she emerged from the room. She sighed and loosely wrapped the towel around her.  
  
"I was beginning to think you'd drowned." His brows met in a straight line while his monotone voice rose.  
  
Relena shrieked in shock, and the towel clutched loosely around her small frame fell to the floor..  
  
" Close your eyes! Face back!" she shouted to the man standing in front of her, as she scrambled to cover herself. Just because he was a commanding officer there was no way she was going to let Heero get a free peek.  
  
" Women!" he grumbled.  
  
She glanced at his way and saw that he didn't faced back. She (let loose a string of obscenities at him before he complied, and quickly threw some clothes on.  
  
" Can I turn back now?" the guy asked warily after a couple of minutes.  
  
" Okay." She gently replied as she straightened her T-shirt.  
  
Heero had the decency to look sheepish, if only a bit, and Relena suddenly felt guilty for having yelled at him like she did. She looked up, frowning and began to apologize, but when their eyes met, Heero smirked and her "I'm sorry" quickly flew out of the window.  
  
" What's in the God's name are you doing here?" she ranted. " Have no sense of privacy?! You can't just come into someone's room, the girls' barracks, without warning, you know! Just wait 'til I'll tell Lt. Col. Krushenada."  
  
Heero defended himself. " And go ahead, tell him. If you want I could come with you." He challenged. " I bet that would be your move when cornered by the enemies. You would run to your superiors and tell them." He threw a mocking look at her face. " A fine soldier you'll make."  
  
Though his last words sliced her heart, she didn't let him see it. Because she had gotten used to people underestimating her capabilities, she spent most of her life trying to prove herself, especially now that she joined a profession dominated by men.  
  
" You're entitled to your own opinion, Sir. I know what kind of soldier I am," she told him in a steady voice. " As you well know, it's the women's barracks. Unless you came here without an escort, you have no business being here."  
  
" I'm very much aware of the rules, Peacecraft. However, I don't think anyone would bother with one minor infraction on such an outdated rule." He didn't even try hiding the amusement dancing in his eyes. His smile widened. "You're blushing. I thought tough soldiers don't blush."  
  
She mentally cursed all the nerves that commanded her cheek to turn crimson. " Did you come here to make fun of me? Well, amusement time over. You can leave." She said hands on her waist.  
  
He didn't budge from his place.  
  
" I don't get you women, you're too sensitive. Guys are in and out of the men's locker room all the time. Nobody shrieks, nobody runs for cover. We have no problems being naked."  
  
"You're a man. I have no doubts you'd have no problem if any of the female officers showed up. In fact, I can almost guarantee you'd be thrilled." Her answer sounds so irritated.  
  
Her patience was running low. She felt cold, regretting that she hadn't made Heero keep his back turned longer so she could have dried off properly and she mentally cursed the droplets of water from her hair that continuously dripped down her neck and back.  
  
Relena sighed. " Heero, I'm tired. You know that I've had a long day. I want some peace and quiet, some sleep, before I go crazy."  
  
His expression softened. " I will leave you. But before I go, let me explain. I heard that you had chosen to stay behind instead of opting to go get drunk with a bunch of guys. Because I was also too tired to go, I stayed behind to catch up on some paperwork I'd been neglecting. That's when I came up with the idea to challenge you to a round of fencing. Lt. Jones has said you're very skilled. The gym is free tomorrow at noon. If you'd care to spare some time away from your peace and quiet, I'd like to see for myself how skilled you are. I didn't intend to frighten you. I knocked several times and no one answered. When no one told me to go away, I just came in." He smiled, adding. "I also didn't mean to enjoy it when you dropped your towel."  
  
Her cheeks feel hot again at the obviously flirtatious tone.  
  
" Sure. I'm up for the challenge. I'll be there." She answered with slight edge. She thought he would ask her out.  
  
' What was I thinking? He doesn't waste time on women my type. '  
  
" Good." He then dunked a hand on her bath container. He examined the bottle. "Hmm..Victoria's Secret. I never expected you frequent this store. No wonder I smelled peaches." He paused. "Be careful, Relena. Stuff like this scent on a woman could drive a man wild. You're in a male dominated field; next time it might not be me surprising you.  
  
She jerked the bottle from his hands. " And what do you think I'm going to use when I'm taking a bath? Laundry soap with bleach?"  
  
He replied with a crisp laughter and started towards the door when he turned to her with a grin.  
  
" Thanks for the surprise, 'Lena. I immensely enjoyed the view."  
  
" Bastard!" Relena shouted angrily before throwing the bath container. She regretted it because it hit the closing door and not his back.  
  
TBC  
  
Well.that's it. Like it? Love it? Abandon it? It sucks? C'mon people tell me. I'm dying to know what can you say. Honestly, if I have some reviews, I would feel very inspired and would want to write. Thanks, 'til next time.=^- ^= 


	3. Let's duel

Standard disclaimers apply…

Hello minna! I'm back with the continuation of my story…I hope you'll like it. Uhmm…I'm so sorry it took this long to update… Before I'll start, I want to say thank you to the following people:

Bonny- hehe…sorry for the slip…Miguel is really special to me and..er..i was thinking of him at that time and..hehehe…anyways, thanks for reviewing.

Celticia – thanks…though honestly, I didn't expect it to be funny. But anyways thanks for appreciating it.

MLG – Thanks so much…I really appreciate it…I hope you'll follow this story 'till the end…

Sorrow – thanks for the review…hope you'll read this next installment

Pheonixspirit – thanks for reviewing. Although, I just want to say I'm sorry because at times having grammatical mistakes can't be avoided. But I really hope that you'll still read this story throughout…it would be greatly appreciated…oh, before I forget, did you review twice? Hehehe, thanks anyways…

Zephyr – wow, thanks…though I hope it would continue to be one of your favorites…hehehe (joke! But it won't hurt if you take it seriously….bwahaha!) This chapter is kinda shorter but I'll try to make it longer next time.

Serena – uhmm looks at my toes rather guiltily I'm sorry if it took a long a time for me to update. I hope you would still read this. And thank you for your review…I am really happy that you find this story unique.

Evelaunce - thanks for the review! I'm happy you like this story…. I hope you'll read this story throughout…

Asdf – thanks for thinking that this is interesting…I appreciate it. Oh, and thanks for your review.

Ladybug – oohh…she's really 'gonna show Heero she's tough..you can bet on that! Thanks for the review…

Shizuka Slytherin Tsukino – thanks for the review. I appreciate it.

Archangel Rhapsody – thanks for reviewing…I will really expect that you'll read this throughout. It would really inspire me…I'm sorry if I didn't let Relena beat Heero…I have worse ideas in mind thinks evilly hehehe… but what you suggested gave me an idea for another scene…expect me to follow it…

Wk – thanks for reviewing. Sorry if it took me a longer time to update…

First-GeNeSiS – thanks for the review…I appreciate it, really.

Sweetangel4 – thanks for your review. Thanks also for appreciating this story. I hope you'll be reading this chapter.

JisAtsU siLENcE – you like? Why thank you…I really appreciate it. I hope you like this one…

Sesshomarusgirl123 – thank you for your review…I hope that you'll like this next chapter.

To everyone…thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate it…I could cry…Waaah!!!!!!!!!! I hope you'll follow this story throughout.

**--I'll Fight For You--**

Last time…

" Thanks for the surprise, Lena. I immensely enjoyed the view."

" Bastard!" Relena shouted angrily before throwing the bath container. She regretted it because it hit the closing door and not his back.

" That insufferable bastard! I'll show him!" Relena pouted her lips. " Ill shove his face on the fencing mat!"

She then placed the button on the hole of her padded stretch jacket. She did basketball moments ago just to spend time.

It's already her nature to be competitive. The more she is challenged, the more she fires up. That's why she didn't freak out when Heero challenged her.

Besides, fencing was a gentleman's sport. The known musketeers popularized that sport. In fencing, precision, skill and speed are essential than strength.

Relena then heard upcoming footsteps.

' He's here.' Relena thought.

Moments later, Heero appeared before her already dressed except the mask.

" Ready for the fight?" he began.

" Yes, I am." She answered with confidence. " What is this duel for?" Relena curiously asked while putting the gauntlet (AN: Is this correct if I may ask?). " What's at stake in here?"

" Nothing. I just want to see how you fight."

" In life, there's always something at stake."

" Okay, let's say that it's a duel of honor."

" That's a vague term."

" Just fight for what you believe in." he finished rather impatiently.

She was about to get her wire-mesh mask when he stopped her.

" It's not needed. It's an informal duel. First to score five touches wins."

They agreed to use the foil as weapon.

" Equal rights among men and women. I believe in that." She told him with full conviction while walking towards the fencing mat.

" You're really are a feminist." Heero snobbishly told her.

" And you're a chauvinist pig." Relena replied.

" On guard!" he shouted.

They both assumed their starting position. Relena then studied him. He could pass as a double for a musketeer or some valiant knight. He was in tip-top shape. His body is in perfect form. If only she could play damsel in distress… She quickly erased her absurd thoughts just as quickly as it came. There are no feminists who are damsels in distress. She is a warrior. She saves instead of being saved.

"Fence!" he shouted again.

Relena attacked. She straightened her hand that is holding the foil and swiftly moved forward like a raging bull. Heero successfully parried her attack. And then he counter-attacked. It was Relena's turn to defend. Then as Relena turned to attack again, she felt the tip of the blade in her waist.

"Touch!" Heero shouted.

She stepped back.

" Retreating?" he asked with a sneer.

" Not in this lifetime." She returned to her guard position. She lunged and successfully made a touch.

They fought tooth and nail. Instead of feeling bad, Relena felt high admiration for the man. He was a skilled fencer and he was graceful despite his height. His footwork, hand technique and body balance are very coordinated. He moved like a panther-fast, controlled and precise. And she couldn't help feeling like a kitten compared to him. It was still in the middle of the duel but she already accepted that he was really a skilled fencer. Though it looks as though she is losing, she didn't give up. She promised to finish the fight. But even though, this guy here experienced her wrath. She managed to bring him to sweat, even a little. Also, if Heero saw some potential in her, Relena knows he wouldn't dare say it aloud. After all, all he did was mock her.

A running attack forced her to stumble. She lied down all drained. Heero pointed his foil just above her chest. " You're finished."

" I fought. That's all that matters." She said in between her breath. She just wants to wipe away the triumphant smug in his face.

" Soon enough you'll find out that winning is everything. There's no use being second place in a war." Heero's expression changed and he became serious. " War is ugly. You don't belong here."

He placed the foil in the cabinet and went to her. He offered a hand but she didn't accept it and got up on her own.

" And where do you think I belong?" she asked with annoyance. " In a palace beside his highness, the king?"

" Why not? You are beautiful."

She had prepared something smart to say. She opened her mouth to talk but no sound came out. She felt she as if she had swallowed her tongue. Her lower jaw went limp. Heero's last words echoed again and again in her ears. When did she become beautiful in his eyes? She didn't notice that she was paralyzed. She just became aware of her surroundings when Heero's hand is waving in front of her.

" Hey, you look thunderstruck. Am I the only one who said that you're beautiful?" he asked jokingly.

She quickly closed her mouth before some fly went inside it. She faced back.

" Go ahead and make a laughingstock out of me. It doesn't matter." Relena fixed her things.

If Relena was alone in the room, she could have banged her head on a wall. Of course, she knew Heero was just joking. He was a man with fine taste. It was rumored that he had affairs with women of supermodel qualities. 'I am wishing for the impossible.' She thought.

" I'm sorry, I'm just not used to jokes. I'm not like your women. For me, what's important is the physical capacity of a person and not the appearances."

Heero caught her shoulders. " I was not making fun of you."

" Yeah right." She mockingly told him while removing his hands. " Time will come, I can prove to you that I have value in this institution."

She got her things and with head rose high, walks out of the room.

Practice makes perfect. That's Relena's motto. She doesn't easily give up. After all, only determination brought her to where she is now. For her, it's okay to fall. What's important is that every time you fall, you know how to rise and go on.

That's why she didn't mind losing to Heero that much. Instead she doubled her efforts. And her efforts paid well.

During drills, she tried her very best not to become a spineless sissy. During mock combats, she managed to defeat her enemy twice as big as her. Those who underestimated her skills lessened because she made it on the top thirty trainees of the Modern Commando Unit.

Each step up, Relena felt like she earned a point against Heero. It's good that he didn't have the power to dominate her. It wouldn't be easy making her give up the training.

As what Relena could recall, she had been trained well. She was life's tenacious warrior and "surviving" was her middle name. When she was still small, her father used to leave her to the neighbors that's why she learned early how to take care of herself. She learned to adapt. She had survived in worst conditions. She could do it.

"I'll show him what I'm made of! I'll show him I'm tough! I could do this! I may be a woman but I don't easily give up! Watch out Heero, watch this woman survive and beat your ass!" Relena muttered with passion and a huge amount of determination.

So…there you go…I know this story is really getting boring but honestly I'm trying my very best people. Waahh!!!! I hope this is okay for you. Anyways, reviews, suggestion or questions are appreciated. You can e-mail me or just put it in the review. I would also like to ask sorry to you people about my grammatical mistakes, etc. I'm sorry…

To Lanie, could you please e-mail me, I really need your help. But if you are busy…I understand... :-)

Anyway, I hope you like this…please don't forget to review…

Keiran Yuy


End file.
